Quixl
Quixl Kizex is an impish Axolotl made because of an accident involving Ploxie and Anger Story It was a Normal day in Maskotia. Ploxie lost a Rock-Paper-Scissors match (best 3 out of 5) to Anger, and Ploxie was forced to be a lab rat for anger's newest expiriment. Anger had made some modifications to his cloning theory, confident that he could create an exact replica of Ploxie. Ploxie stepped inside the cloning machine as anger began pulling levers and pressing buttons. After a few minutes, a lunch break, and a smoke cloud explosion, the process was complete. After Ploxie stepped out, the other pod opened, revealing the clone...but, instead of another Ploxie, out came Quixl. After attacking Ploxie and Anger, the two managed to work together to drive out Quixl. However, not before he stole a crudload of technology. Later, Quixl built a development line for his evil Quixlbots. Thus, Quixl began his conquest of conquering the Spore Galaxy, and all of Maskotia. Relations Towards other Characters Ploxl: "Who needs him? I find it sad that that Delinquit Ploxie finds him a role model..." Kishiru: "That little insect is pitiful! I can't belive an eclipse demon picked her as a host!" Spot: "HAHAHAHAHA! MUAHAHA! He's so pitiful, there isn't any way to describe him! HAHAHA!" Tadpole: "Same as spot. At least when my conquest is complete, his intelligence will be of use..." Ploxie: "Grr! The mere mention of his name enrages me. He either foils my plan or doesn't put up any fight!" Glorest: "I will squish that bug like a...erm...a bug! Arachnid: " Although he is a force to be reckoned with if you're on his wrong side, I fear no man bug golem thingamajig Spider! Anger: "Despite the fact that he made me, I show no repect for that idiotic Nemodian! Ichthy: "He is weak! All he does is Squeak!" Jellpo: "He is too weak. All he does is prank people and sit around all day, stuffing himself full of coepods!" Loffica: "Stuborn. Spoiled. Bratty. Waste of time." Appsody: "What the heck is she? Some record player? A lunchbox? Game console?" Relucas: "What a sploonky. He wastes his life cramming himself full of Alkitiney! However, I can easily tirck him into helping me when high." Kaxl: "Kaxl is like a god to me. He is truly wicked. Sometimes, I dream I am his sidekick!" DARK DINOEMPRORS : "My masters. Although most of my plots I scheme up myself, they're exelency is of use..." Sedger : "...eep!" Sgt.Kalamai: "That war brat think's she's indestructible. HA!" Trivia *Quixl find Kaxl as a major role model. *Quixl is immune to the Fire element, and resistant to the Blight and Dark elements, but is weak to Biological and Emotion elements. *Quixl loves to eat chili. He pours ghost chili pepper sauce, cheese, horse raddish, and Green tobasco hot sauce in his chili. The heat does not effect him at all. *Deep down, Quixl is not really evil. He is as good-willed as Ploxie. The only problem is that all he knows is evil and conquest. (Which makes his song match him even more) Elements Element Blight.png|Blight Element Fire.png|Fire Element Tech.png|Tech Element Emotion.png|Emotion Element Mind.png|Mind Element Biological.png|Biological Element Frost.png|Frost Element Lightning.png|Electricity Element Water.png|Water Element Force.png|Force Element Dark2.png|Dark Element Wind.png|Wind Element Earth.png|Earth Element Temporal.png|Temporal Element Gravity.png|Gravity Element Light.png|Light Category:Axolotl Category:Amphibian Category:Evil Category:Cyborg